


Thank You, Robin.  Thank You and Happy Birthday.

by Saberlord_Oboeshoes



Series: New Tamaran [1]
Category: Dick Grayson - Fandom, Robin (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blood Kink, Comedy, Erotica, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberlord_Oboeshoes/pseuds/Saberlord_Oboeshoes
Summary: It's Robin's 18th birthday, and Starfire has the perfect gift - her virginity!





	Thank You, Robin.  Thank You and Happy Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my fanfic New Tamaran - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12908295/chapters/29490060

Starfire happily left her room humming a Tamaranean love ballad to herself, stroking a joyful Silkie who had just finished a supper of zorgaberries.  She flew up to the Titans Tower living room just in time for the doors to open and Beast Boy to walk out, arms in pockets, whispering awkwardly, and staring at the ceiling like a bad actor trying to be suspicious.  He was followed by Raven, reading a book as usual while crumpling up a pointy party hat.  
  
"Friend Raven, shall you kindly nourish Silkie while I take Robin to enjoy his day of birth festivities?" Starfire gladly asked, holding out her pet larva.  
  
"Um, sure," responded Raven, "but I don't think Robin is going to be having a very happy birthday, especially with the new level of stupid Beast Boy just managed to pull."  
  
"Oh, do not worry, I am certain that Robin will love my present!"  
  
After handing over her pet, Starfire flew into the living room to find Robin covered in cake, with some candles still lit, sitting in front of multiple screens.  They were all detailing recent news events – Supergirl delivering Count Vertigo to the UN, cyber-attacks by a new criminal going by Gamesmaster, the activities of Cyborg on his visit to Dakota City, and the last sightings of Professor Chang – and Robin was ferociously jotting down notes with his right hand while tapping at a computer with his left.  
  
"Happy 18 full years of life, my wonderful grimgorf!" Starfire joyously pronounced.  
  
"Sorry, Star, but I'm not celebrating today," Robin replied sternly.  
  
"Oh, what sad news!" Starfire replied with a mock-shocked way.  "And go against a great Earth tradition?"  
  
"It's only a tradition when you're a kid," explained Robin.  "As of today, I'm officially an adult, and that means no more time to joke around.  And with only a few supervillains left active, I need to stay more focused than ever before."  
  
"But do you not wish for any presents?"  
  
"No, Star, also as of today, I am too old for presents."  
  
"Oh, well that's too bad, because I have a very special present for you!"  
  
"Yeah, well so did Beast Boy," Robin replied as he wiped the last of the cake off him.  
  
"Oh no, what I have is the greatest gift a Tamaranean can give," answered Starfire, her mood transitioning from joyful to seducing.  "It is something that I can only give once, and once given, I can never get it back."  
  
"Oh, yeah?  What is this amazing gift you speak of?"  
  
Starfire leaned over and gave Robin a peck on the cheek.  As she flew back to her bedroom, Robin completely freeze, as though his mind was trying to compute what this gift was.  When the obvious answer was reached, he quickly turned around just in time to see the living room doors close in front of her.  
  
Starfire made it back to her room and began preparing for what was to come.  She removed her neck brace, wrist braces, and boots, placing them in their proper places in her closet.  Then she went to go sit on her bed, sitting up straight with her hands on the sheets.  Right on cue, Robin stumbled into the room while struggling to remove his cape and shoes.  When he was halfway to the bed, he spun around, rushed back to the door, slammed It shut, locked, nailed wood over it, locked chains over it, plastered cement over it, and then rushed back to the bed.  
  
Robin took a seat next to his alien girlfriend, looking the happiest he'd been in a long time.  
  
"So, how would you like to start then?"  
  
"Well, I believe that the making of love begins with a kiss, yes?"  
  
Robin's smile grew bigger.  "OK, let's do that!"  
  
Starfire closed her eyes and puffed out her lips, expecting to get a smooch.  But instead, her boyfriend pressed his lips against her lower abdomen while using the tips of his fingers to massage the base of her spine.  Starfire responded to this surprise with a small gasp, which was then followed by whispered moans as Robin rapidly switched between kissing, licking, and nibbling on her alien flesh.  
  
A state of happiness that Starfire had never experienced began to overcome her, and she began to slowly rise with the joy of flight.  Robin went along with this by naturally standing up on his feet, and Starfire grabbed him by the shoulders as she continued to ascend.  
  
Robin continued up Starfire's belly until he came to the bottom of her crop top.  He pinched the edges and began lifting, but then Starfire grabbed it by the front and quickly pulled it off, letting of Robin and dropping him onto her bed.  
  
Robin landed with a soft bounce, and then was quickly shot into the air by another landing.  When Robin landed again, he was on his hands and knees over a topless Starfire, grabbing her bed rightly with her hands and feet so as to not float again.  Robin began to softly caress her Barbie breasts and move his lips towards the crevice between them, but then quickly jolted both hands back due to a sudden experience of sharp pain from her nipples.  
  
"Robin!?!  What is wrong?"  
  
Robin looked down to see that her nipples were human, but rather each was a razor-sharp point fasted onto the breast in the shape of a Philips-head screwdriver.  And then he remembered that her nipple-areas had been completely smooth when he had grabbed them.  
  
"Uh, where did those come from?"  
  
"I remember Galfore saying that it is what happens when a Tamaranean body is ready for the ritual love-bond of souls.  Will these be a block of the rooster?"  
  
"Um, no.  I got this."  
  
Robin went straight to work on her luscious breasts, rolling her right nipple with his teeth while pinching her left nipple with his right hand, all while grasping Starfire's right hand with his left like passionate lovers.  
  
Starfire's moans now grew much loader, as the joyous arousal over her body grew stronger.  When Robin could sense her nipples sharpening even more, he switched his left hand to her right breast, his mouth to her left breast, and his right hand to her left.  He then continued as before, as Starfire's enjoyment rose even higher.     
  
Once her nipples were completely hardened, Robin made a few celebratory licks down the space between breasts.  He continued these licks up to her neck and finally to her mouth, and then the lust that had been building within Starfire finally took hold.  Rising again after letting go of the bed, the two grabbed the backs of each other's necks as they pushed their mouths together, eyes closed as lips and tongues interlocked with burning youthful lust.  After several minutes, Starfire decided it was her turn, and began to kiss, lick, and nibble her way down Robin's neck.  
  
When she got to the top of his costume, Starfire pushed herself away, grabbed the costume, and ripped it off.  Robin was shocked by this, yet smiled back at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Robin," she confessed.  "I just feel so … excited!  Is this bad?"  
  
"It's perfectly fine," he assured her.  "Just do whatever you'd like!"  
  
Starfire wrapped her arms around his back and pulled his chest towards her, letting her mouth do its lustful work on the scars and bruises that covered his well-crafted muscles.  She began rising again, and also began to work from his cervix downwards.  
  
Then Robin came up with another surprise.  Being a flexible gymnast, he bent his legs behind him and pulled off his pants and underwear.  Then he resumed enjoying the stress-relieving kisses on his torso.  
  
As Starfire's lips went down the front of Robin's body, her hands continued down his back.  Eventually, her hands had a good grab of his butt cheeks, and Starfire had to look up and say something:  
  
"Robin, your butt as it is called … it is very … it feels like the best part of you!"  
  
"Actually, you should look down for that!"  
  
Starfire did so and could only stare in disbelief.  
  
"Big, isn't it?"  
  
Starfire began to move her mouth towards his penis, but Robin quickly stopped with a finger in front of her lips, and lifted her chin so that she was facing him.  
  
"Now Star, remember how strong you are.  I need you to leave my Boy Wonder exactly where and how you found it, OK?"  
  
"Oh, do not worry, Robin, for I have been practicing with much produce from the kitchen!"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Starfire shoved the massive cock into her mouth like a Popsicle, and Robin was again soon yelling in pain.  
  
"Are you hurt again, Robin?"  
  
"Yeah!  Your tongue feels like I'm being scraped with sandpaper!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, that is also something that happens with the love-bond ... wait, I know how to help!"  
  
Starfire pushed him down onto the head of her bed, leaving him sitting up against her pillows before flying to her drawer and quickly returned with a massive bottle of mustard, which she then used to cover his cock as it was pointing straight up like a skyscraper.  While doing so, she floated over Robin's chest and gave him a grand upskirt view of her indigo panties  
  
"Should be smooth and safe now!" Starfire insisted.  
  
"Well then, bone a petite!" replied Robin.  
  
Robin's manhood was then back with Starfire's mouth, and her elongated alien tongue could do whatever it wanted as the front of her body began rising with joy again, but Robin held onto the bed, letting Starfire's body float up straight so that his eyes were level with her groin. 

Starfire stopped sucking and asked, "Do you not wish to give me a sucking, too?"

"Oh no, right, I'll get right onto that!"

He unbuckled her miniskirt and cast it aside, and then pushed her indigo panties up over her ankles, his girlfriend's legs bending so he could taken them off.  
  
He spread open her legs and gazed into her vulva.  It had been a while since he had looked into one, but he couldn't recall seeing one with lined with what appeared to be rows of miniature darkened shark teeth guarding the path to her pure white hymen.

"Um, there's nothing dangerous about this, is there?"  
  
"Is there something more that my body does wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong about you, it's just that I was expecting it to look a lot less like that mutant lamprey we fought last week."

"Do not worry, Robin!  My vagoodents will not eat you unless I love you!"

"Vagoodents?"

"Yes, Robin.  We are participating in what X'Hal, the Goddess of Tamaran, meant to be the ultimate experience of love, and to stop the most cruel ones from turning it into a nightmare, she gave her Tamaraneans a love-mouth that would eat the roosters of those awful people!"

Robin thought for a bit, trying to process the possible risk here.

"Do you not wish to continue with our love?"

"Oh no, let me just trying something first."

Robin stuck his right pointer finger in and began to massage the incisor-covered vagina tract.  As Starfire lightly moaned in enjoyment, some scarlet liquid with a fruity smell began quickly oozing from in between the teeth. 

"Oh, Robin, I am sorry, but it seems now is the special girl time."

Robin had never seen menstrual blood before, but was certain that for Earth girls it didn't smell so enchanting.  He took out his finger and licked it, and his face smiled once more.  "Starfire, your 'special time' is the best thing I have ever tasted!"  
  
With his hands holding onto her ass, Robin sent his lips and tongue straight to work in drinking up her alien menstrual blood, which truly tasted better than any other food or drink on Earth, and upon swallowing he could feel his body rapidly re-energize.  Once her vagoodents were again bare, he coated them with saliva.  Starfire placed Robin's mustard-covered penis back in his mouth, and they both kept up with the struggle to please their lover.  
  
The oral pleasure Starfire was receiving sent muscle contractions up and down her abdomen, and as her torso arched slightly forward her hands grabbed Robin's ass cheeks tighter than before.  Her heart was beating so loudly she could feel it in her brain.  Her eyes went from wide-eyed to closed as her moans became mumbled exclamations to the Tamaranean goddess X'Hal.  
  
The joy from this new experience prompted Starfire to rise again, rising higher and faster than before, holding onto Robin by his thighs as they continued 69-ing.  So high that she managed to open her eyes just in time to notice she was about to crash into the ceiling.  She quickly yelled, "Stop!", and as Robin obeyed, she let go of his ankles and slammed her palms onto her bedroom ceiling.  Realizing that Robin had lost his grip on her, she spun around to grab him by the wrist as he fell.  Robin looked up and saw that Starfire was so happy that her flight powers had made her back firmly planted against the ceiling.  The time had finally come.  
  
"Take my other hand."  Starfire obeyed.  
  
"Now, I'm gonna throw my legs up; you let go of my hands."  Robin did so, and Starfire caught them, letting go of his his hands so that they could wrap around the back of her shoulders, dropping from the ceiling so that they were floating in the middle of the room.  
  
He then moved his hands down her back, around her ass, and opened her legs once again.  He moved both their legs so that they were loosely holding each other's hips, with Starfire keeping her hands in his armpits.  
  
"Now, let's see if I can get this in here..."  
  
Robin wiggled his hips around until he managed to get the tip of his hardened cock right on top of her hymen.  The vagoodents extended outward, but still felt as soft as feathers.  Starfire gave a quick, surprised inhale in response, suggesting that she was both fearing and excited for what was coming next.  Robin could tell this, and began to comfort her while clasping all four of their hands together and moving her hair behind her head.  
  
"Star, I know it's been very unpredictable and a lot of fun so far, but now comes the main event.  I have to warn you – it's going to hurt.  Probably a lot.  And what comes after may also be uncomfortable or just awkward.  So, if I do anything to hurt you, or you just don't like it, please tell me, because you're my goddess, and I want to make sure that..."  
  
"Robin," interrupted Starfire, "just have a happy birthday!"  
  
She smiled, and he smiled back.  
  
Robin had done this with three young ladies before – Kara, Donna, and Barbara – all of whom were unnaturally strong both physically and mentally.  To keep them satisfied, he needed to be three things for all of them: deep at the start, intimate at the end, and smooth in between.  But Starfire was different.  She wasn't just a partner or a good friend; they were true loves.  To show this, he needed to take everything up to 11.  
  
Robin took one of Starfire's hands in each of his and then yanked his upper body backward.  As her joyous flight made her rise up until she was flat stuck on the ceiling, their interlocked arms stretched out into two straight parallel lines.  Meanwhile, as Robin's upper body went backward, his hips acted as a hinge and thrust his cock all the way into Starfire's vagina.  
  
As Robin gritted his teeth while striving to get as far back and in deep as possible, Starfire shrieked as she lost the gift she could never get back.  Robin's cock had scraped every hardening vagoodent in her vaginal wall, and her G-spot felt like it had been set on fire.  It was indeed painful; a type of pain that Starfire had never experience nor was expecting.  However, being an alien warrior princess, she could handle it.  
  
Robin pulled himself forward and grabbed onto his lover's shoulders so that his face was directly in front of Starfire's, letting her hands go so her arms could open wide.  He quickly caught his breath while Starfire was doing the same.  
  
"Did I hurt you, Star?  Do you feel OK?"  
  
"This is amazing, Robin!" Starfire smiled with a stare of wonderment.  "Please … more please!"  
  
Robin smiled back.  "As you wish, my goddess!"  
  
Robin grabbed onto her shoulders and started moving his body back and forth, commencing the main stage of the night's lovemaking.  Through it, Robin kept his eyes fixed on Starfire's face, making note of every little expression to determine if he should change his rhythm or angle.  When not sure, he would ask gently, and Starfire would reply with a faint 'yes' if she heard him.  
  
Truthfully, Starfire didn't care about sexual performance at all; just finally becoming one with her true love was all that she wanted.  In fact, the feeling of his cock digging through her lady parts felt perfectly magical, like she was finally being cleansed and made complete.  So, she eventually got annoyed with Robin's requests for criticism.  She wrapped both arms around Robin's back and both legs around his hips and pulled him in closer so that his face, still moving forward and backward, was right up to hers.  (This was close enough for their nipples to scrape past each other.  Robin didn't mind her nipples piercing into his own, or the thought of a sandpaper tongue in his mouth, or the slim chance he may be castrated; in fact, the pain and danger made it much more fun.)  
  
"Robin, you're perfect!"  
  
With those words of reassurance, Robin moved his hands to the bottom of her neck and pulled his body up for a kiss.  The smells of mustard and menstrual blood that had been filling their noses was now rapidly flowing between their mouths.  Starfire responded by hugging his body even more tightly to hers.  Their breasts were now pressed against each other, and they could both feel the other's heartbeat brutally pounding in synchronization.  Their kissing was accompanied by closed eyes and tongues going at each other like sumo wrestlers.  Starfire's joy grew even more, and cracks began to appear in the ceiling behind her back.  
  
The greatest moment in the young couple's lives had now officially begun.  Their bodies merged together in a perfect union, the rhythm from his thrusts sending euphoric sparks down their nerves, their hearts pounding together like dueling bass drums.  But best of all was their unending kiss – everything else was great exercise, but none had the same passion, intimacy, or comfort, and because of it, they had become one not just in body but in soul as well.  The overall feeling was too incredible for either to describe, but they both wanted it to last forever as Starfire shed tears of joy.  
  
But all good things must come to an end, and their first time came to a close as both could feel their bodies begin the build-up to orgasm.  Starfire was the first, as she felt more intense muscle spasms begin around her navel and spread upwards.  As a result, she felt a strong urge to gasp for her, but she didn't want to stop the elongated kiss, and so she involuntarily froze her mouth and held her breath.  Sensing this, Robin ended the kiss by pulling his pulling back his head, letting Starfire rapidly breathe deeply.  
  
"Star, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Robin … something new … growing faster..."  
  
"OK, this is the last part.  It might hurt again, so just relax!"  
  
Robin's orgasm had also just started, and despite his careful planning, he knew that there would be no way they'd be experiencing a simultaneous orgasm, which he'd been hoping for to make this extra special.  Still, even though this was his birthday, he was still going to give Starfire the best day of her life.  He began thrusting his cock in and out of her even faster than before, increasing the rate of orgasm for both of them.  Robin never took his eyes off of Starfire's face, offering her comfort as she gasped and moaned as she gasped and moaned in response to this new sensation.  
  
"Robin … feels … gonna … explode!"  
  
"Just relax! … Let it … build up … then … let it out … on its own!"  
  
As her orgasm reached its peak, Starfire slammed her eyes shut tight and gritted her teeth, trying to contain the muscle spasms where they were.  But it finally became too much and she let it all out with a scream – a powerful, super-strong, Tamaranean scream.  A scream that blasted Robin's face so hard that his entire body jolted downwards, snapping his vertebrae that were underneath her hands into perfect halves, blinding the vision receptors in his eyes, sending enough air down his trachea to burst open the alveoli in his lungs, shattering his teeth like wine glasses, covering his skull with cracks that went all the way down to his brain tissue, and breaking every pain receptor in the skin on his head.  
  
Robin was still being suspended by Starfire's hands and legs, but her grip loosened as her body relaxed from the orgasm dying off.  Meanwhile, the cracks in the ceiling behind her back grew deeper and quickly expanded to passed the bedroom.  Right when she completely lost her grip, the ceiling gave way and her joy of flight blasted her upwards, leaving Robin to fall and be covered in rubble.  
  
Starfire had no idea of the damage she had just caused, since the orgasm had put her mind into a state of heightened euphoria.  Once her body was completely relaxed, her mind left this state, and was shocked to find herself floating in mid-air.  She heard crumbling noises beneath and promptly looked down to see that the top story of Titans Tower had been demolished.  
  
Starfire quickly flew down and began digging through the rubble until she found her precious Robin – his naked body smudged between four slabs of concrete with all of his bones broken and a face frozen with intense pain.  Starfire freed him and began holding him like a knight carrying a princess when she heard movement in the rubble behind her.  
  
Starfire turned around to see a dome of black spirit energy bulldozing its way through the wreckage.  It stopped and disappeared to reveal Raven and Beast Boy (carrying Silkie) - all three staring in shock.  Beast Boy quickly spun around and forced his eyes shut while shouting, "I saw nothing, dudes!", while Raven's innocent eyes immediately took note of Robin's surprisingly undamaged penis, and she quickly started meditating while chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" as fast as she could..  
  
Starfire got down on one knee and bowed her head in shame.  "Friends, I am so sorry for this!  I was merely trying to give Robin a happy birthday by having the best of love with him.  I did not know that on Earth it meant to bring the house down atop your grimgorf!  Now, I must take Robin to the hospital and …"  
  
"Whoa, there!" Interrupted Raven, holding out her hand to make sure she was blocking out Robin's cock.  "Neither of you can go anywhere looking like that!"  
  
"Well, every camera in Jump City is probably zooming in on us right now," figured Beast Boy, "so we'd might as well give the people what they want!"  
  
"Ignoring you," Raven mumbled under hear breath.  "Look, since our medical bay is completely demolished, let's just take him down the Purple Room.  Also, do you think you could quickly find some clothes to put on?"  
  
A few minutes later, Robin was in the Purple Room beneath Titans Tower, laying on a stone table underneath an Azarathean variant of the Amazonian Purple Ray that Raven and Cyborg had built.  
  
"He should be fine in a day or two," explained Raven.  "Also, the next time you do that, you might wanna do it some place uninhabited … and make him wear a suit of armor."  
  
 Starfire (now clothed) sat down at the table side, gently holding onto her boyfriend's hand while petting Silkie on her lap.  
  
"Thank you, Raven.  May I help in cleaning up my mess?"  
  
"Actually, don't take this the wrong way, but you'd probably just get in the way.  Besides, I'm sure Robin needs you right now."  
  
Raven left to join Beast Boy in the clean-up.  Starfire sat where she was, grasping onto her lover's hand, still ashamed of how badly she had harmed him.  Still, she felt compelled to speak her mind.  
  
"Robin, Raven says you can still hear me, so I just want you to know that I am so sorry for being a terrible grimgorf.  I only wanted you to have a happy … no, that's not it.  I just wanted our … first time … to be special.  
  
"On Tamaran, what people of Earth call 'sex' is the greatest form of love, and I wanted to finally share that love with you.  And when we finally did, well...  
  
"You were incredible, Robin!  You were wild and crazy and unexpected and … fun!  So much fun, Robin!  The most fun we've ever had together!  
  
"But it was also the most … what is the Earth word? … passionate, yes, that you have ever been.  So gentle and yet so firm.  So caring and comforting and … intimate, is that how it is said?  Yes, you are all of these wonderful, amazing things.  
  
"So, I guess what I'm just trying to say is … thank you, Robin.  Thank you and happy birthday!"


End file.
